A Day In the Life
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Just a bit of the life of Heero and Duo as they do what everyone does. Shop. Sort of


For gwy:

Heero sighed and pushed back from his desk. He was tired and wanted to go home, but he'd promised Duo to take him to the mall for some shopping.

He didn't like shopping Duo's way. That meant spending several hours looking in windows, commenting on the various things there, discussing the pros and cons and then going back to several stores to look again. He liked to know in advance where he could get what he wanted, thus the online research before any foray into the mall. But he'd promised and he didn't break promises, especially to Duo.

Duo met him at the elevator, obviously pleased to be going out with his taciturn lover. He leaned over and put his finger under Heero's chin. He gently raised his face and kissed him quickly.

"You never got that piercing fixed."

Heero shrugged. He'd had to get his ear pierced for a mission and had never bothered to do more than take the stud out of it. After all it was just another scar and not that noticeable.

"No, I didn't. It doesn't make any difference in my operational status so I left it. I might even need it again sometime or other."

Duo smiled gently at Heero. "And Une did change the regs. She got an earful from several guys, and gals, who had to get piercings or tattoos for a mission, got them removed then had to do it all over again for another mission later on. You shoulda seen her face when she signed the papers. I thought she was gonna choke." Duo sniggered and Heero couldn't help smiling back. He would have liked to have been there, but the pictures would be ready soon.

The ride to the mall didn't take long, especially since Heero was driving. Duo hopped out of the car and waited while Heero handed it over to the valet. Heero caught him up and they entered the warmth of the mall.

"I hate valet parking. I keep having all these 'What if's' running through my head."

Duo was already looking in a window, he mumbled "Like what?" in a distracted manner but Heero knew that he was listening so he enumerated several of his worries. Duo nodded, then took his hand.

"Heero Yuy, you're going to drive yourself crazy with that. If any of that shit happens, we cope with it at the time. And valet parking is the safest there is. Always someone right there, you know? Come on. I saw something right there that I want a closer look at."

Duo dragged Heero to a jewelry store and tugged him in the door.

"If you want to keep that piercing, you have to keep something in it. It'll get infected if you just jam an earring into it for a mission. And don't argue with me. Who worked in a piercing shop on his last mission? Not you, I think."

Heero just shrugged and watched as Duo examined the cases at leisure, waiting patiently until he made his selections.

After he payed, Duo pulled Heero out of the shop and into a restaurant. He got them settled into the back table they liked and handed Heero a small box.

"What is it?" Heero took the box rather hesitantly. He wasn't used to getting presents, so Duo was always giving him things.

He never gave him anything very expensive, just small things. Thoughtful things, like a pen with a lighted tip so he could write in the dark. He was beginning to enjoy his presents very much.

When he opened it, all he could do was blink for a moment. It was a very nice diamond. Not a cubic zirconia or a crystal; a real, natural diamond.

"Duo, this is . . . " He caught a look at Duo's face. "Very nice. Thank you so much. . . put it in for me? I . . . well, I'm not real good at doing it without a mirror." Heero was glad he'd changed what he was going to say. The joy on Duo's face at his acceptance of the present was blinding.

"Ok, I'll put it in for you. Hold still so I don't poke you." Duo fiddled for a few moments, the tip of his clever tongue peeking out of the corner of his lips. "There. Very nice, indeed. Looks good on you." Duo opened his bag again and put the box back in it, then he pulled another box out and opened it.

Inside was a small ear clip, meant to go over the upper curve of his ear. It was just a simple hoop with a little engraved curlicue on it. It was simple and tasteful. Heero smiled and wondered how people got the idea that Duo had no taste. All they had to do was look at him to see that he did. His clothing tonight proved it.

He was dressed in slim cut black jeans and a black cashmere sweater. The jeans were neither too baggy nor overly tight, they hugged his slim figure gently. The sweater was also just right. On his feet he wore short boots, good quality but not flashy. He'd picked Heero's clothing for the evening too. Heero was comfortable in the top stitched, sectional jacket, jeans and shirt. The black suit and dark grey striped shirt went nicely from office to casual evening wear by removing the steel gray tie, which he still had in his pocket.

Heero sighed and rubbed his forehead, he was beginning to develop a real headache.

"What's wrong? You look tired. Talk, fess, spill. Now." Duo recognized the symptoms, Heero was developing one of his rare but nasty headaches.

"Nothing and everything. I'm too young to be doing the job I'm doing, I don't. . . . oh, hell. You know the drill as well as I do. Blah, blah, de blah. I'm going to shoot some of those bureaucrats yet."

Duo smiled sympathetically. "Don't bother. They come in schools like fish. You shoot one and all you'll get is another just like him, only dumber."

Heero grumbled. "Yeah, but maybe that one will be scared of me. . . come on, let's order. Maybe some food will make me feel better. Lunch was business and I lost my appetite half way through."

They ordered and visited companionably until thier food came. Heero finished his chicken at the same time Duo finished his fish. Heero finally asked Duo why he was eating fish as he didn't care much for it.

"Friday, you know." Duo went on to explain that he ate fish on Friday in respect for Father Maxwell.

"Oh, ok. Come on, I need to get home. My head is worse."

Duo payed the check and met Heero in the mall where he was sitting on a bench idly people watching.

"All ready to go."

Heero stood up with a wince. "You sure? I know you wanted to shop. I'll keep my word and you . . . "

Duo just kissed Heero, right there in the middle of the mall, inciting some wolf whistles and kissing noises from passers by. Heero gently pushed Duo away smiling at one of the hecklers. They both could tell the heckling was all good natured.

Duo took Heero's arm and they ambled slowly through the mall, taking it easy for Heero's head's sake.

Heero got a funny feeling when they came to the parking garage, at his gesture Duo moved to one side while he took point. He always took point.

Heero found the attendant sitting in his booth and slipped in the door quietly. The attendant was sound asleep and the key safe was open. Heero poked him in the back of the head with the barrel of his pistol.

"Wake up, asshole."

The attendant snorted and jumped, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Huh? What? Who?"

Heero snorted in disgust. "Wake up. You slept right through it all, didn't you?"

The attendant had the grace to look shamefaced.

Heero called the Mall Manager, who came immediately. When they checked, they found that the keys to all the higher priced cars were missing. The thieves had simply opened the key safe, taken the keys and driven the cars out of the garage. All without the attendant noticing a thing.

Unfortunately, theirs was one of the cars that was stolen. Duo nearly had a fit, they'd just bought the car and he didn't care if they had insurance, nor if the mall had insurance. He wanted his car, he wanted to get Heero home, he most particularly didn't want to be stuck in a parking garage for three hours giving statements and answering questions.

Fate didn't care what he wanted. Heero was cornered by one investigator and he was cornered by another. It took them what seemed like forever to get their statements given, in fact, Duo finally just told the Detective that they were leaving now and glared their objections into oblivion.

He called a cab and bodily stuffed Heero into it, telling him and the detectives that they would be available for questioning in eighteen hours and not a second before.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get away. Now, Heero, how's your head?"

Heero wearily rubbed his forehead. "Splitting. I just want to get home. Damnit, Wufei will have a snicker fit of epic proportions. All I want to do is get home, take a pill, and go to bed."

Duo smiled at Heero. "Ok. Why don't you put your head on my shoulder for a moment. Just relax a bit. Maybe you'll feel better."

Heero sighed, put his head on Duo's shoulder and tried to relax. The cabbie noticed that Heero looked exhausted and offered to pull into an all night pharmacy so they could get him something.

Duo readily agreed, Heero only grunted and settled against Duo more comfortably. The cabbie dutifully pulled into the pharmacy, Duo hurried in and picked up a dissolving tablet form of something or other and came back out.

Heero took the medication, made a disgusted face at the taste and settled back again.

"Just rest, love. You'll feel much better when we get back home."

Duo looked down at Heero's face and realized that the Perfect Soldier had fallen asleep, resting comfortably against his shoulder.


End file.
